drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Kimidori
| Manga Debut = "Here Comes Arale!" | Anime Debut = "Hey! Friends" | Remake Debut = "Arale is Born!!" | Date of birth = 21st of Coelacanth, 1967 731 Age (Dragon Ball Timeline) | Address = 5 Platypus Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island | Race = Human | Height = 154 cm (at age 14) | Weight = 41 kg (at age 14) | FamConnect = Kon Kimidori (father) Murasaki Kimidori (mother) Aoi Kimidori (sister) Mame Soramame (aunt) Taro Soramame (Cousin) Kurikinton Soramame (Uncle) Peasuke Soramame (Cousin) Tsukutsun Tsun (Future Husband) Tsuruten Tsun (Future father-in-law) Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun (Future mother-in-law) Tsururin Tsun (Future sister-law-in-law) }} is Arale's trouble making "bad-girl" friend and Tsukutsun Tsun's girlfriend. In the Harmony Gold English Dub her name is Sandy. Personality Unlike her nice & honest older sister Aoi, Akane is rebellious and breaks rules for fun. She finds fun in putting pranks on many of the residents of Penguin Village especially on Senbei. On her Résumé she lists that she hates Caterpillars & Peppers. History Dr. Slump When she was 13 years old, Akane met Arale in Miss Yamabuki's 7th grade class when Arale was assigned to be desk partners with her. After the school day was over Akane became annoyed with Arale as she followed her after school to where she met up with her friends Taro and Peasuke. Akane quickly gained respect and accepted Arale when Taro and Peasuke did when she saw Arales strength and eventually she became Arale's best friend. When Arale was still new to school, Akane became Arale's manager and charged the kids money to see if their clubs at school were good enough for Arale's talent. During the time Senbei, Arale and Peasuke used Mr. Time to go the Prehistoric Ages where they found the egg that hatched Gatchan, Akane couldn't make it because she was sick that day. Though Akane does meet Gatchan soon after but differently between the Anime & Manga. In the manga she met Gatchan at the time Senbei was launching his Cola Airplane but in the anime she met Gatchan earlier which was when Senbei and Arale were on their way back to their house after buying Milk for it. Dragon Ball Akane speaks to the gang while at the coffee pot about what their plans are for spring break. Akane tells everyone that their choices were all lame and boring. Later on she was pulled over for speeding by Taro, just prior to Goku's warning of the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village. Akane tries to test out the Flying Nimbus but it rejects her because she isn't of pure heart. She then goes to tell Tsukutsun about Goku but he dosn't believe her. The Future The Future Camera shows that Akane at the age of 23 and later shows that she at least lives up to being 73 years old but Akane dies off screen at the age of 43 due to an event in Dragon Ball where the Earth gets destroyed. Though shortly afterwards she and the rest of the Earth gets revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls while Goku is having the final battle with Kid Buu. Dr. Slump (1997) In the remake Akane's hair is changed from blonde to a brunette (making her hair the same color as her sister Aoi). Talents * Cobra Twist - a Real World wrestling move, She lists this as her talent in her Résumé. Voice actors * 1980s series: Kazuko Sugiyama * 1990s series: Hiroko Konishi Trivia * Akane's personality inspired Bulma from Dragon Ball. Her annoyance with Arale at the beginning of Dr. Slump is almost the same way Bulma was with Goku in the beginning of Dragon Ball. Her relationship with Tsukutsun is similar to Bulma's relationship with Yamcha and they are both seen riding scouters or motorcycles alot. Gallery Dr. Slump & Arale-chan Dr. Slump Remake Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females